1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, it has been known that projectors are used for presentations at conferences, academic societies and exhibitions. Each of such projectors modulates and combines a light beam irradiated by a light source in accordance with image information and projects the light beam on a screen by a projection optical device in an enlarged manner.
In the above projector, there may be an occasion of projection direction upward with the projector fixed at a lower level, or that of projection direction downward with the projector fixed at a higher level. Therefore, a projector, which is provided with a projection position adjuster at an optical system such as an optical modulator etc. has been known (for example, the document: JP2003-315916A). The projection position adjuster moves a projection optical device in a direction orthogonal to a light-irradiating direction.
The projection position adjuster described in the document includes a fixing base which is recessed by having supporting pieces bent at the both sides to face to each other, a moving base which is projected by having steps at the both sides for supporting the projection optical device, and a bearing mechanism attached between the supporting pieces and the steps when the fixing base faces the moving base. The moving base is guided by the bearing mechanism and moved vertically against the fixing base, so that the projection optical device is moved vertically.
Recently, there has been desired for a structure able to project not only in vertical direction with the projection position being changed vertically, but also in horizontal direction with the projection position being changed horizontally.
However, while the projection position adjuster described in the document can project in the vertical direction, it cannot project in the horizontal direction. Therefore, convenience of the projector can not be enhanced.